


let there be light, let me be right

by doctorsimmons



Series: fitzsimmons sunrise drabble verse [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorsimmons/pseuds/doctorsimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma's having trouble sleeping, so she asks Fitz if he wants to watch the sunrise with her. The first in a series of drabbles of Leopold Fitz and Jemma Simmons watching sunrises together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let there be light, let me be right

It’s nearly dawn, and Jemma Simmons is having trouble sleeping again. She’s given up on trying to fall back asleep, so the biochemist quietly slips out of her room and pads down the hall, barefoot, to Fitz’s room, so she can ask if he’d like to watch the sunrise with her. First, she quietly knocks twice in case he’s awake, then opens the door and slips inside. Walking over to his bed, Jemma sits on the edge of Fitz’s bed and taps him on the shoulder.

“Having trouble sleeping again?” he asks worriedly, pushing himself up into a seated position, moving next to his best friend.

“Yes,” Jemma admits, nodding. “Sorry if I woke you. I just didn’t want to be alone.”

“Not a problem,” he assures, shrugging. “Isn’t that what best friends are for?”

Jemma smiles, taking his hand. Their fingers intertwine, palms pressing together. She turns to face him and asks, “Would you like to watch the sunrise with me?”

“Yes, of course. You don’t have to ask.”

Still holding hands, they stand up. Fitz grabs the blanket folded at the foot of his bed with his free hand, and together, they walk down the hall to the base’s only east-facing window. Jemma’s been watching the sunrise every morning she’s been able to since she returned from the alien planet, troubled sleep or not, and she can’t get enough. Being stuck on a planet for six months where the sun didn’t ever rise has made her appreciate little things like that.

They’ve watched the sunrise together several times since then, usually after Jemma woke from a nightmare, went to Fitz’s room, and crawled into his bed. After a long while of silently laying in the dark, Fitz holding Jemma in his arms, waiting for dawn to come, Fitz would take her down the hall to that window and they’d sit there, holding each other, watching the sun come up, bathing the world in its glow.

Now, they stand in the spot where they first watched the sunrise together, where Jemma and her best friend of over a decade first talked about her dream of settling down in Perthshire.

The pair sit down, and Fitz wraps the blanket around their shoulders. Jemma rests her head on Fitz’s shoulder, prompting him to kiss her forehead. “Feeling better?” he asks, a small smile on his face.

“I am, thank you,” she replies blissfully, squeezing Fitz’s hand. She thinks, How lucky am I to have a best friend who cares about me this much? I can’t imagine my life without him.

Jemma is shaken out of her thoughts by Fitz nudging her shoulder and exclaiming, “Look, the sun’s coming up,” which makes her smile fondly at him; he’s excited about something important to her, and he knows that makes her happy.

Fitz gazes at Jemma, who’s completely oblivious, and his best friend’s face in the light of the rising sun is one of the most beautiful things Fitz has ever seen, if not the most beautiful. He’s in love with his best friend, and it’s a wonderful thing.

In her mind, Jemma’s pulled back into the memory of them first watching the sunrise together. 

_“What do you think we should do about it,” Jemma asks, her voice quivering. ___

_Fitz replies, “for now? Let’s just watch the sun rise.” ___

____So much has happened since then, but their bond is as strong as ever._ _ __

____

____They silently rise, still holding on to each other, captivated by the sun’s illuminating, fiery beauty, until their little bubble is popped by the sounds of the base beginning its day, so they head back to their respective rooms. Once they’ve gotten dressed and ready for the day, they slip into the kitchen and make their morning cups of tea. Throughout the day, they give each other secret looks and smiles, or so they think–-everyone else notices. The sun rising is special to them because every sunrise means a new dawn; a fresh start._ _ _ _

____

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Sun, by Sleeping at Last. Shoutout to Laura (anneweaver) for beta-ing this and encouraging my ideas.


End file.
